


Wouldn't want it any other way

by Hisagi90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Cuddling, Fluff, Future Fic, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Scott gave up his Alpha status, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek looks back now then he sees Stiles lying in their bed in their house. His sleeping face free from all the pain he had to go through, from all the troubles still keeping him awake most nights. Derek could watch Stiles for hours, because no matter how long they've been together, he will probably never be able to believe that he gets to keep this forever.</p><p>Stiles is 25 now and Derek 32. Derek will never stop waiting for the moment that Stiles realizes he doesn't want or need someone this old as a partner. He's still so young and could have anyone. Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek once when he told him that, it was followed by a couch pillow hitting him in the face. Stiles was never one for cheesy lines (he always said so himself), but sometimes he'd say stuff like he did that time.</p><p>'I don't want anyone else. And if I have to prove it till I die, then I will.'</p><p>-----</p><p>Or a post S2 Future AU that turned into a proposal fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't want it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic I wrote for [ChOFee](http://chofee.tumblr.com/) back in March and kinda forgot to post here but only did so on my [tumblr](http://blamethewolf.tumblr.com/post/114533698331).

When Derek looks back in time he doesn't even know when it started. _How_ it started.

When he started to care for Stiles, to run after him when Stiles went ahead to do something stupid, to push him away from danger, to listen to his plans and follow them.

You don't have to know Stiles for long to realize that he's an asshole on most days. He's a sarcastic little shit that also doesn't stop to speak his mind. But he's obsessively protective of the people close to him, the people he loves. He'd do anything for them, even if that means to stand up to a pair of alpha twins or trying to kill himself to get rid of a Nogitsune.

They've come a long way and it wasn't always the easiest. They've lost people (Jackson moving to England), got some back (Erica and Boyd returning from their trip to try and find a better pack) and new ones joined their circle of misfits (Kira, Parrish, Cora).

Sometimes they had to fight the Supernatural of the Week ('SotW' as Stiles likes to call them) and sometimes they had fights amongst themselves.

What was one of the biggest fights was Scott deciding he didn't want to become an Alpha and suppressed his powers. Which took serious research and Deaton's help as well to find a way to do. It was unheard of people doing it, but they found a way. Stiles didn't talk to Scott unless it was to shout at him for about a month. The pack took stances on both sides, but in the end it was Scott's decision.

Now Scott is only a Beta with a little more power than usual and his eyes were more orange than yellow.

Derek was left as the Alpha and Scott even submitted to him after a while. Probably because Stiles wouldn't stop giving him the constant you-didn't-want-your-own-pack-now-join-his-you-f*cking-idiot glare. Maybe Derek helping Scott with suppressing the Alpha powers helped Scott along too.

At that time Derek realized that he'd be better off to never get on Stiles' bad side. Although their bantering was something he had loved from the very beginning, even if he'd never admit it. Stiles would gloat about it until the end of time.

After all they went through and especially Scott settling into the pack, they all came together. After all this time, it felt right to call them family, because that's what they became. And after losing his, Derek never thought he'd have one again.

Stiles always made fun of it when another couple popped up. Scott and Allison couldn't make it work, but they held each other still as dearly. It was disgusting (Stiles never stopped to express that and Derek had to agree wholeheartedly).

Scott and Kira were just as disgusting. Scott took to Kira instantly when her family moved to Beacon Hills. He noticed that she was _something_ and invited her to their lunch table at school. They had the longest dancing-around-each-other period before they got together, much to everyone's chagrin. But when they got together? You'd never have to go watch a romance movie in cinema anymore. Because they both were the most cutesy romance you could have a front seat to.

Allison and Lydia were and were not a surprise. They've been close ever since Allison moved to Beacon Hills. And after failed and failed attempt with guys, Lydia turned to Allison. No one really knows how they got together, but from one day to the next, they were a couple. And no one really was surprised.

Boyd and Erica. That's all there was to say. ("Erica would castrate you for not saying more," Stiles would say and Derek would grunt in answer, "She would not.")

Isaac and Cora were something to get used to. But Isaac wasn't the shy guy anymore and he could (and would!) battle with Stiles in sarcasm. Cora was always loudmouthed, but she wanted someone to care for and that cared for her in return. Losing family and finding a new one in this pack brought them together. Stiles never stopped to make fun of Derek when he'd rather tell Cora to be nice to and take care of Isaac than vice versa. (It had absolutely nothing to do with Isaac being Derek's first Beta, shut up Stiles.)

Next to Derek, Parrish was the only other older guy hanging around the pack. He was the only one still single next to Derek and Stiles after everyone else got together. Parrish was too committed to work to care about anything else. He was flirting with everything he came across anyway, even though the pack hasn't figured out yet, if he's doing it on purpose or if that's just who he is.

The Sheriff ("Call me John already, Derek.") and Melissa were not a surprise either. Not after Scott and Stiles tried to set them up for years and even the pack was supportive.

Chris didn't really consider himself part of the pack, so he didn't really count as single in the pack. (That's, again, what Stiles always says.) And Allison agreed that it would be weird to see her dad date again so soon after they lost her mother. Chris didn't seem too heartbroken at the idea of staying single for a bit longer (or forever).

Last but not least were Stiles and Derek. They met when Stiles was 16, Derek 23. But it wasn't until Stiles was in his second year at university that they finally got together. Their UST has always been bad, but after talking at some point after getting together, they found out that they both wanted it to happen on their own terms and not because the pack was pushing them or because they gave in to the UST.

In short, they all were as happy as they could be. The teenagers (or not anymore) spread out over several universities. Boyd wanted to just get to work in construction, but Stiles managed to talk him into giving child education a chance to maybe become a kindergarten teacher. Because if anyone loved kids, then it was Boyd. No one was able to stop Erica though and she opened up a nail studio in Beacon Hills.

Lydia and Stiles both went to a university in San Francisco and shared an apartment, coming home every few weeks. Derek visited Stiles one time when he was sick and Lydia came alone to Beacon Hills. Derek caring about Stiles, when he was all sick with snot constantly running from his nose and coughing his lungs out, was probably the last draw and when Stiles felt better on Sunday evening he gave Derek a thank-you kiss on the mouth. It left them both awkwardly frozen for a moment before Derek smiled a soft smile and left with a "you're welcome".

It really was the final straw and they started texting all the time, it turned to phone calls and even skyping (yes, Derek started to use Skype just for Stiles). When Stiles came home the next time, he stopped by Derek's first and kissed him long enough to have them both panting afterwards.

Looking back, Derek knows that it was only a matter of time until something made the _thing_ between them change. It took another half a year before they got to anything with less clothes. It was surprising them the most that they held out so long. But thinking about it now, Derek guesses they just knew that there was no rush for them.

And there wasn't. Their first time was a bit more than a year after they got together. (They argue to this day when that exactly was; Stiles saying when he kissed Derek that second time and Derek saying not until their first 'date', which literally was nothing but a movie night with pizza. It wasn't until their third year of dating that they agreed on the first date.) It was a bit awkward, slow and full of passion and everything and so much than Derek ever thought he could have. He was just missing the right person all along, he realized later.

Stiles finished university and came back to Beacon Hills, stating he wanted to move in with Derek or get a new place, just for them. Derek asked him so many times if he wouldn't rather stay with his dad for a bit longer, that Stiles actually went and stayed with his dad and didn't return any calls from Derek for about a week. But that was about how long Stiles could hold out without Derek. When Stiles came back to the loft, they barely got out any apologies in between their frantic kissing. It probably wasn't nice to look at, but they honestly didn't care.

In the end Stiles listened to Derek and moved back in with his dad for the time being. Not that it mattered much because he ended up more at Derek's than at home anyway.

The pack finished university and came back one after another. They found a job (Boyd in the kindergarten in Beacon Hills), opened their own business (Lydia a lawyer's firm), took over someone else's place (Scott Deaton's) or were "just taking a break" (Cora and Isaac didn't stay long before they were gone on a trip to Europe). Stiles was still thinking about what to do with his double major in folklore & mythology and criminology. Meanwhile he was helping out at the Sheriff's station half-time, probably less because he wasn't needed and more because of how no one could handle Stiles for too long. Not even the Sheriff and most deputies that saw him growing up. In the end Stiles started to work at the small college in Beacon Hills.

In short, it was good. They all settled in, found their place and there wasn't much of supernatural things going on anymore. It had quieted down so much, that Derek was able to take care of pretty much everything alone in the last year the others were in university. Sometimes with the help of the Sheriff, Parrish and Chris. He'd never tell Stiles, but it was really different to work with adults than it is to work with teenagers/young adults.

\----

When Derek looks back now then he sees Stiles lying in their bed in their house. His sleeping face free from all the pain he had to go through, from all the troubles still keeping him awake most nights. Derek could watch Stiles for hours, because no matter how long they've been together, he will probably never be able to believe that he gets to keep this forever.

Stiles is 25 now and Derek 32. Derek will never stop waiting for the moment that Stiles realizes he doesn't want or need someone this old as a partner. He's still so young and could have anyone. Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek once when he told him that, it was followed by a couch pillow hitting him in the face. Stiles was never one for cheesy lines (he always said so himself), but sometimes he'd say stuff like he did that time. _'I don't want anyone else. And if I have to prove it till I die, then I will.'_

Derek really didn't know what to say to that.

They are living together in their own house now. It took them some time to find a 'perfect' one (Stiles didn't want anything else). Stiles was living about a year with his dad again before they found this house. It was big enough for the pack to stay over whenever they wanted. It was at the edge of town and close to the woods, just in case Derek wanted to go for a run. They've been living in it for a bit more than 11 months and it's coming close to their five year anniversary.

Derek smiles and moves back to the bed, sitting down next to Stiles starfished out on it. As always, Stiles reacts to his body heat and shuffles closer to him while Derek caresses Stiles' hair.

He doesn't know how he got here, as an alpha with a working pack - a family - and Stiles as a partner. After blaming himself for so long for what happened to his family, he would have been happy enough to get a place in a pack and just live. He got so much more and doesn't know if he could ever repay whoever is responsible for that.

"You got your thinking face on. It's way too late ... or early ... to think about serious things. Come back to bed."

Derek hasn't even noticed that Stiles woke up. He looks down at him and reciprocates the smile Stiles gives him. "Just one of these days."

"Hm. Don't care. Bed. Now."

"Bossy."

"Shut up, you love it," Stiles huffs and pulls Derek down by his arm, rolling over so Derek has enough space. Once Derek lies next to him, Stiles wraps himself around him, clinging to his torso and legs like an octopus.

They lie for a bit in silence before (of course) Stiles breaks it. "So what were you thinking about?"

Derek turns to look at him, but Stiles has his eyes closed again. Derek knows he'd much rather sleep but will listen to whatever is on Derek's mind anyway. "Just things. The past, pack and... what I've got."

"You forgot to mention your handsome boyfriend that is the most perfect being ever."

Derek snorts before he nods, "How could I forget?"

"Rude."

Derek turns his head to press a kiss against Stiles' forehead. "Go back to sleep. I'm fine."

"You always say that," Stiles returns with a hint of annoyance. Surely at Derek's past problem with sharing, trying to solve everything himself and keeping all that's bothering him bottled up inside.

"You know me well enough to know that I mean it when I say it, now."

Stiles' silence proves that he does. He adds anyway, "Fine. I believe you. Sleep now?"

Derek shakes his head at Stiles' terrible attempt to be done with the topic. "Yeah. Can't have you looking like a zombie tomorrow."

"Shut up, I'll look perfect. Even if just because I'm standing next to you."

Yes. Because tomorrow Scott and Kira are getting married. Considering they took it very slow at the beginning, they are rushing it a bit with their marriage. But knowing that Kira is pregnant in her second month, it's probably for the best. And if everything went well, then it wouldn't only be Kira and Scott saying yes.

"Sleeeeeeeeep," Stiles whines while he does a poor attempt at shaking Derek.

Derek chuckles and pushes playfully against Stiles' head. "Then go to sleep already."

\----

The wedding is probably everything one could wish for. There were no mistakes with orders or the wrong music, everyone arrived on time. The only thing Derek can complain about is Stiles constantly moving around. He didn't even have 5 minutes with him and that just wouldn't do. He asked Scott to help if needed, but that was really just a last resort he'd rather not use.

Nonetheless it isn't until dinner is coming to an end that Derek says 'fuck it' and moves to kneel next to Stiles at their table. Stiles who is staring at him with wide eyes, hissing, "What are you doing?"

Derek ignores him and pulls out a black box and people around them start to turn around when Stiles' honest to god squeaks.

"Oh. my. god. You can't be serious."

Derek's smile falters for a moment and he looks up at Stiles, expecting to see rejection and repulsion. But he only sees Stiles biting his lips and staring at him with wide eyes. His wide eyes that are anything but boring brown. Derek loves to watch them move around endlessly, loves to watch light hitting them in different angles, because sometimes they look like Beta yellow and sometimes even like molten caramel.

"Derek?"

He tunes back in and looks around to people waiting for anything to happen. So he turns back to Stiles and takes a deep breath.

"I know we had our ups and downs, came a long way and that we butted heads more often than should be healthy. But that's just who we are. I don't know if Scott and Kira doing their wedding today of all days is a good thing or bad coincidence, but I want to ask you all the same." Derek takes another deep breath and looks up to Stiles again.

Stiles who is still staring at him with wide eyes and mouthing 'today?'.

Derek nods and continues. "If possible I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you and would like to know if you want to marry me?"

Stiles jumps up from his chair and tackles Derek to the ground while shouting, "Yes. Of course you giant dork. You totally are the cheesy one! Asking on our anniversary!"

Derek holds onto Stiles and can't keep his smile back. No matter his insecurities, Stiles is really proving him day by day again, that he is serious about staying with Derek until the end of time.

The people around them break out in cheers and applause and even Scott and Kira come over to congratulate them. It's the weirdest thing ever being congratulated by the happy couple, but considering that they crashed Stiles and Derek's five year anniversary, it's just fair to steal their own moment.

When Stiles and Derek get back up the whole pack (and adults) is around them and radiating happiness. Maybe it's not so bad to have a wedding today, because at least they are already celebrating and can just add an engagement on top.

Later Derek even manages to get Stiles to dance with him and he doesn't remember the last time when he was this happy.

They are swaying to a slow song when Stiles mumbles into Derek's neck, "Can't believe you chose today for asking."

"Scott and Kira planned their wedding after I already decided to ask."

Stiles snorts. "'Course they did. But ya know," Stiles pulls away just enough to look Derek in the eyes, "I can't wait to be married to you and shower you with love everyday."

Derek shakes his head, still can't believe he gets to keep this. His face turns serious and he presses a short kiss to Stiles' lips before he pulls away and says, "I love you."

Stiles smiles softly and says, "I love you too."

They don't make out long before Stiles' dad of all people comes over to push them off the dancing floor and they disappear laughing to a darker corner.

Sue them for being giddy with happiness.

Because this? This is just the beginning of another chapter in their long life. And Derek wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
